Los Elegidos
by LiaMaruti
Summary: Lia Maruti (OC) es uno de los niños elegidos para salvar el digimundo. Digimon Adventure 01 & Digimon Adventure 02. Las digievoluciones que elegí para el Digimon del Oc son digimons que me gustaron y hice mi propia linea evolutiva con digimons de diferentes lineas evolutivas.
1. Introducción

**¡Hola!** Soy Lia Maruti y tengo 10 años. Soy de estatura normal para alguien de mi edad, tengo el pelo y los ojos castaños oscuros y la piel bronceada.

Voy en 4º grado junto con mi mejor amiga, Mimi Tachikawa, las dos siempre jugábamos a que teníamos que salvar un mundo mágico del cual eramos princesas y bueno... ¿cómo decirlo?... A veces la realidad no se aleja tanto de lo que imaginamos ¿verdad?

Soy hija única, mis padres son Koji y Melissa Maruti. Cuando tenía 7 años mi madre murió... y me costó bastante asimilarlo y aunque ya han pasado 3 años aun me gustaría que siguiera aquí conmigo... daría cualquier cosa por ello. La muerte de mi madre no fue de repente, aunque murió de un paro cardíaco, si no que se prolongo durante un mes... todo ocurrió desde que nos mudamos de Hikarigaoka por que ocurrió un ataque terrorista en el puente de la carretera, esa noche yo había soñado que un dinosaurio con casco y un pájaro gigante también con casco se peleaban y por eso se derrumbó el puente que extraño ¿no?... bueno después de aquello fuese lo que fuese nos vinimos a vivir a Odaiba y entonces pasó...

**FLASHBACK**

Fue un día normal en mi nueva casa de Odaiba, había conocido a Mimi en el parque de enfrente y resultó que vivía en mi mismo edificio, así que los días que iba al parque íbamos juntas o con mis padres o con los suyos. Ese día iba a bajar con sus padres así que fui al 5º piso, donde vivía Mimi, yo vivía en el 8º. Me vestí y me puse una camiseta de manga larga blanca, una falda negra y unas botas marrones, como estábamos en pleno invierno cogí mi abrigo de color rojo oscuro y mi bufanda rosa. Pasé por la cocina donde estaban mis padres y fui a despedirme.

**YO: ¡Mamá!¡Papá!¡Me voy!**

**KOJI: A las ocho en casa ¿vale?**

**YO: ¡Si!**

Fui hacia la puerta.

**YO: ¡Adiós!**

**MELISSA: ¡Adiós!**

Salí de casa y fui al ascensor, baje al 5º y fui a la puerta de Mimi. **Din Don**. Toqué el timbre y me abrió la madre de Mimi, Satoe Tachikawa.

**SATOE: ¡Mimi!¡Lia esta aquí!¡Apúrate!**

**MIMI: ¡Ya estoy!**

Mimi, sus padres y yo fuimos al parque, estuvimos jugando una hora y luego fuimos hacia su casa para la merienda, pero al llegar al edificio vimos unas ambulancias.

**MIMI: Me pregunto qué habrá pasado.**

Entonces vi a mi padre corriendo hacia aquí.

**YO: Papá, ¿qué ocurre?**

**KOJI: Un momento Lia, voy a hablar con el padre de Mimi.**

Vi como se alejaban y la madre de Mimi nos llevo a su casa.

**SATOE: ¿Qué queréis para merendar?**

Pronto llegó el padre de Mimi y se llevo a la madre a la habitación, yo los seguí, mientras Mimi merendaba, porque creí que iban a hablar de algo que me afectaría y... di en el clavo.

**SATOE: ¡¿Qué paso qué?!**

**KEISUKE: A Melissa le dio un ataque al corazón y está en el hospital en observación.**

¡¿Qué?! Ma-mamá... Salí corriendo del apartamento.

**MIMI: ¿Lia a dónde vas?**

Estuve corriendo por las calles hasta el hospital, llegue allí y corrí por los pasillos.

**YO: ¡Mamá!¡Mamá!**

Vi a papá salir de una de las habitaciones del final y fui corriendo hacia él, acababa de colgar el teléfono. Me cogió en brazos.

**KOJI: El padre de Mimi me ha dicho que te has escapado ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**YO: Oí que mamá estaba aquí...**

Empece a llorar.

**YO: ¿Qué le pasa?**

**KOJI: No pasa nada cariño, mamá va a salir pronto. Le visitaremos todos los días.**

Mamá estuvo una semana en el hospital y luego volvió. Estuve mucho con ella por miedo a que le pasara algo y después de dos semanas volvió a pasar. Acababa de levantarme y ella estaba preparando el desayuno cuando de repente se le cayó mi taza de cereales, puso sus manos sobre el pecho y cayó de rodillas.

**YO: ¡Papá!¡Rápido!**

Papá salió rápido del cuarto y llamó a una ambulancia, que se volvió a llevar a mi mamá. Fui a visitarla con mi papá al hospital todos los días y después de una semana volvió a mejorar y volvió a casa. Pero no duró mucho... después de tres días mamá volvió la hospital. Y entonces... no volvió...

Estuve una semana sin ir al cole, todo el tiempo en la cama con las persianas bajadas, llorando por la perdida irrecuperable de mi única madre. Después fui al cole, pero estuve sola, no quería estar con alguien que me mirara con pena como todos... hasta que mi mejor amiga se harto de verme así y me dijo:

**MIMI: Cuando alguien muere en verdad no se van, están entre nosotros apoyándonos, amándonos, sufriendo nuestras lágrimas, viéndonos crecer y cuidándonos... eso me dijeron y eso te digo. Así que levántate y ven a jugar para que tu mamá vea que eres feliz y que ella puede ser feliz.**

Y por eso ella es mi mejor amiga, porque una amiga está en las buenas y en las malas. Además, nos complementamos bien, yo pongo el cerebro y ella el físico. Se podría decir que soy la típica empollona que aprueba gimnasia gracias al trabajo y Mimi la típica niña de cara bonita que siempre va arreglada.

**FIN ****FLASHBACK**

Ahora solo estamos yo y mi padre. Mi padre trabaja en Fuji TV como coordinador, dirige a los periodistas, presentadores y a los que están detrás con los ordenadores buscando información o lo que sea... mi padre manda en ellos y en el que le cede el turno nocturno, así que problemas económicos no tenemos solo nos falta una mujer más en casa, aunque a veces la madre de Mimi me invita a comer con ellos, vamos que me obliga a comer con ellos todos los días porque mi padre, de lunes a sábado, se va a las diez de la mañana y vuelve a las diez de la noche y los domingos de cinco de la tarde a diez de la noche, cuando cambia el turno.

**Din Don.** Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, me voy de campamento de verano durante una semana con Mimi así que me largo que no quiero que se enfade. **¡Adiós!**


	2. Y así comienza

Mimi y yo íbamos caminando por el campamento.

**YO: Recuerda que solo tenemos treinta minutos antes de que nos llamen para la merienda.**

**MIMI: Si, si.**

**YO: Lo digo porque te conozco y si nos encontramos a un chico guapo ya me tendré que olvidar de merendar.**

De repente Mimi pegó un salto en el sitio.

**MIMI: ¡Ay!**

**YO: ¿Qué haces Mimi?**

**MIMI: Acaba de caerme algo frío en la nariz.**

Mire para arriba y...

**YO: ¿Está nevando?**

**MIMI: ¿Eh?**

Miró también para arriba y vimos la nieve caer.

**YO: Estamos en verano, a treinta grados, es imposible que nieva.**

**MIMI: Pues no creo que a Dios se le halla caído un granizado.**

**YO: **_**(¬¬)**_

Pronto empezó a soplar viento y junto con la nieve llegó una ventisca.

**YO: ¡Mimi corre! ¡Hay que refugiarse!**

Empezamos a correr y vimos una cabaña, abrí la puerta y entramos. Estaba a cerrando la puerta cuando se abrió de golpe, tirándome a suelo, y entró un niño de pelo castaño, detrás de él había más personas.

**MIMI: Tai eres un bruto.**

**TAI: **_**(Risa nerviosa mientras se rasca la parte de atrás del cuello) **_**Je, je, lo siento.**

Me ofreció una mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Estuvimos allí un rato y me aprendí los nombres de los demás: Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Tk e Izzy, aunque al último ya lo conocía de clase. Dudo que sepan mi nombre ya que soy un poco tímida y no suelo hablar con gente nueva, me da un poco de miedo porque no sé cómo van a actuar, y créeme cuando te digo que soy muy miedosa.

Pronto se dejó de oír el viento y Tai abrió la puerta, giro la cabeza hacia nosotros.

**TAI: ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Vía libre!**

Salimos todos de la cabaña. Estaba todo lleno de nieve, era algo increíble ya que estamos en verano. Todos empezaron a jugar con la nieve, entonces sentí algo duro y frío en mi espalda y me gire y vi a Mimi riéndose.

**MIMI: Vamos Lia no seas aburrida ja, ja, ja.**

Me agache y cogí nieve, hice una bola y se la lance a Mimi que mientras se reía no se dio cuenta y le dio en a cara. Solté una pequeña risita.

**JOE: Deberíamos avisar a algún monitor.**

**TAI: ¡Hey!¡No seas corta rollos!**

**TK: ¡Mira hermano! ¡Mira!**

El pequeño Tk señaló al cielo y todos miramos viendo así una aurora boreal.

**MATT: Deberíamos regresar.**

**JOE: Si, estoy de acuerdo.**

Mimi caminó a mi derecha y a mi izquierda estaban Tk y Matt. Pronto vi algo en la aurora boreal, era una luz verde.

**YO: ¿Qué es?**

Me atreví a preguntar pero cuando todos vieron la luz verde que yo vi, de esa luz salieron 8 luces y una venia directa a mí.

**YO: ¡Ahh!**

Me caí hacia atrás de culo y justo delante de mí había un pequeño cráter. Del cráter salió un objeto extraño que parecía un tamagochi y lo cogí, no sé por qué, tal vez curiosidad.

**MIMI: ¿Qué es esta cosa?**

**TAI: Parece un móvil.**

**SORA: Claro que no, ¿has visto algún móvil de esta forma?**

Y entonces del cielo vino una ola ¡Una ola! Esto es una locura. Todos empezamos a gritar y  
entonces todo se volvió negro.

**¡Hey! ¡Despierta!**

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, veía un poco borroso. Me senté y me frote los ojos.

**TK: ¡Estás despierta! ¡Menos mal!**

Junto a él había dos peluches.

**TK: Son Tokomon y Pattimon.**

**TOKOMON Y PATTIMON: ¡Hola!**

Han hablado...

**YO: Ho... la.**

**PATTIMON: ¡Hola Lia! ¡Soy tu compañero digimon!**

**YO: ¿Qué?**

**TK: ¡No son geniales!**

Mire con desconfianza a los peluches que hablan, son muy raros ¿Y si son peligrosos?

**PATTIMON: Tranquila, nosotros somo digimons y estamos aquí para protegeros.**

¿Protegernos? ¿De qué?

**TOKOMON: ¿Estás bien?**

**YO: ¿Eh? Si, si.**

Bueno, no parecen peligrosos.

**TK: Tenemos que encontrar a los demás.**

**YO: Si, eso sería lo mejor.**

Me puse de pie y Tk me cogió la mano, al principio me sorprendió pero claro, tiene siete años. Empezamos a caminar.

**TK: Tokomon ¿Has visto a alguien más antes de que despertáramos?**

**TOKOMON: No.**

Los dos digimons iban volando a nuestro lado.

**YO: Tranquilo Tk, los encontraremos, no creo que se hayan ido muy lejos.**

**TK: ¡Sí! ¡Lia es la mejor!**

Lo dudo, yo soy más de biblioteca que de bosque. De repente escuche moverse un arbusto y pare de andar.

**TK: ¿Qué pasa?**

**YO: ¿Has oído eso?**

**TK: ¿El qué?**

Volvió a moverse un arbusto y Tk me abrazó.

**TK: ¿Es un monstruo?**

Entonces me volví un poco valiente y solté a Tk.

**YO: Quedaros aquí, voy a ver, y si... **_**(Trague saliva)**_** digo correr... bueno ya sabéis.**

Cogí un palo y me acerqué hacia el arbusto. Tenía miedo, no todos los días te cae un meteorito en los pies, una ola te arrastra a un sitio desconocido y unos bichos te hablan, me espero cualquier cosa en ese arbusto, hasta el hombre del saco. Estaba justo delante cuando algo salió y me abordo tirándome al suelo.

**YO: No puedo creer que te hayas enredado en el arbusto.**

**TSUNOMON: Es que no controlo mi cuerno.**

Yo haciendo el idiota cuando debería estar buscando a Tk.

**TK: ¿Es un monstruo?**

¿Tk? ¡Es Tk!

**¿?: Quedaros aquí, voy a ver, y si... digo correr... bueno ya sabeis.**

No reconozco la voz, tal vez sea la chica que iba con Mimi ya que no habla mucho. Aún así parecía que tenía miedo y Tk habló de un monstruo ¡Tengo que llegar ahí!

**TSUNOMON: ¡Lo conseguí!**

Salí corriendo del arbusto y entonces choque y me caí encima de algo. Mire hacia abajo y vi a la chica que iba con Mimi, parecía que iba a llorar.

**YO: Yo... lo siento.**

**TK: ¡Hermano!**

Me levante y ayude a levantarse a la chica.

**TK: ¿Estás bien Lia?**

Así que Lia. Menos mal que había alguien con Tk aunque parece un poco asustada.

**LIA: Si... estoy bien.**

Sonrió un poco nerviosa como para convencerlo de que estaba bien.

**LIA: Deberíamos buscar a los demás.**

**TK: ¡Sí!**

Cogió a Lia de la mano y empezó a andar arrastrándola con él.

Izzy, Sora y yo, junto con nuestros digimons, empezamos a caminar para encontrar a los demás. Entonces vimos salir de un arbusto un bicho volador.

**IZZY: ¿Otro digimon?**

Entonces salió Tk con la amiga de Mimi detrás de él, de la mano, y Matt.

**YO: ¿Vosotros también?**

**TK: Este es Tokomon, mi digimon, y el de Lia se llama Pattimon.**

**MATT: Este es Tsunomon.**

**KOROMON: ¡Yo soy Koromon!**

**JOE: ¡Chicos!**

Apareció Joe un poco asustado.

**JOE: ¡Socorro!**

Detrás de él había otro digimon.

**¿?: Soy Bukamon.**

**JOE: ¡Ahh!**

No me parecía para tanto, de hecho parecía que a Bukamon le agradaba mucho Joe.

**MIMI: ¡Lia!**

Bueno la que falta, Mimi, que se fue directamente a junto Lia, que por cierto es un poco rara, no habla nada, ni que la fuéramos a morder.

**YO: Bueno, supongo que nos tendremos que presentar. Soy Taichi Yagami pero me podéis llamar Tai, tengo 11 años.**

**SORA: Yo soy Sora Takenouchi y tengo 11 años.**

**IZZY: Soy Izzy Izumi y tengo 10 años.**

**MATT: Soy Yamato Ishida, Matt y tengo 11.**

**TK: ¡Yo! Soy Takeru Takaishi pero todos me llaman Tk y tengo 7 años.**

**JOE: Soy Joe Kido y tengo 12.**

**MIMI: Soy Mimi Tachikawa y tengo 10 años y esta es mi mejor amiga Lia Maruti y tiene mi misma edad.**

**YO: Bueno pues ya están las presentaciones.**

**KOROMON: ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy Koromon!**

**YOKOMON: ¡Yokomon!**

**TSUNOMON: ¡Tsunomon!**

**TOKOMON: ¡Tokomon!**

**PATTIMON: ¡Pattimon!**

**MOTIMON: ¡Motimon!**

**BUKAMON: ¡Bukamon!**

**¿?: ¡Tanemon!**

Todos tenemos nuestra pareja Digimon, me pregunto qué dirá papá si me lo llevo a casa, siempre puede hacerse pasar por un peluche.

**MIMI: ¡Monstruo!**

¿Monstruo?... Entonces lo escuche, era como el aleteo de un insecto, mire al cielo y vi un bicho enorme de color naranja.

**TAI: ¡Correr! ¡Viene Kuwagamon!**

Cogí a Pattimon y la mano de Tk y empezamos todos a correr con Tai a la cabeza, y creo que hicimos mal en seguir a Tai porque llegamos a un barranco. Estábamos acorralados por ese monstruo, Kuwagamon. No lo puedo creer, note como Tk apretaba más su agarre. Pattimon se soltó de mi agarre y se puso delante.

**PATTIMON: ¡Tranquila Lia! ¡Yo te protegeré!**

**KOROMON: ¡Sí! ¡Nosotros os protegeremos!**

Entonces todos se pusieron delante. ¡Es una locura!

**DIGIMONS: ¡Burbuja!**

De sus bocas comenzaron a salir muchas burbujas pequeñas. Pero no pareció afectarle a Kuwagamon, que los atacó con sus tenazas. Solté a Tk y fui a junto Pattimon que estaba tirado en el suelo, me entraron ganas de llorar pero no llore. Me arrodille a su lado y lo cogí.

**YO: Pattimon, ¿Estás bien?**

**PATTIMON: ..Si... Pero no puedo protegerte...**

Entonces si llore, desde que mi madre murió miro a la gente como si se pudiera morir en cualquier momento y al ver a Pattimon así...

**YO: No digas eso... no tienes que protegerme... **

**PATTIMON: Lia...**

Entonces Pattimon empezó a brillar junto con el extraño objeto que cogí antes. Mire hacia los demás y ocurría lo mismo.

**PATTIMON: Pattimon digievoluciona a... ¡Calumon!**

**KOROMON: Koromon digievoluciona a... ¡Agumon!**

**TSUNOMON: Tsunomon digievoluciona a... ¡Gabumon!**

**YOKOMON: Yokomon digievoluciona a... ¡Biyomon!**

**MOTIMON: Motimon digievoluciona a... ¡Tentomon!**

**BUKAMON: Bukamon digievoluciona a... ¡Gomamon!**

**TANEMON: Tanemon digievoluciona a... ¡Palmon!**

**TOKOMON: Tokomon digievoluciona a... ¡Patamon!**

¿Digievolucion? Wow. Me seque las lagrimas y vi como Pattimon, no, Calumon junto con los demás volvían a atacar a Kuwagamon.

**PALMON: ¡Hiedra Venenosa!**

Los "dedos" de Palmon se alargaron como lianas y agarró a Kuwagamon.

**PATAMON: ¡Burbuja de Aire!**

Patamon se hinchó y luego soltó por la boca una bola de aire.

**TENTOMON: ¡Super Trueno!**

De sus antenas salió un trueno. Gomamon se deslizó e hizo levantar una pata a Kuwagamon, manteniéndose este en equilibrio.

**AGUMON: ¡Llama Bebé!**

Lanzó una bola de fuego por la boca.

**GABUMON: ¡Fuego Azul!**

Lanzó una bola de fuego azul por la boca.

**BIYOMON: ¡Espiral Mágica!**

De su pico salió un fuego verde en espiral.

**CALUMON: ¡Bola de Luz!**

De su triangulo rojo de la frente salió una bola de luz. Lograron hacer caer a Kuwagamon. Calumon vino a mí corriendo.

**CALUMON: ¡Te he protegido!**

**YO: **_**(Sonreí)**_** Si, gracias.**

Mimi vino con Palmon.

**MIMI: ¡Ha sido genial! **

**SORA: ¡Cuidado!**

¿Eh? Kuwagamon se levantó y rompió con sus pinzas una parte del risco y todos caímos.

**YO: ¡Ahhh!**


End file.
